A Victim of sorts
by yourstruly247
Summary: After an encounter with a stranger, Sasuke's finds that his body no longer obeys his command. In fact, it seems as though his body is undergoing some... changes. Unfortunately, he's not the only one who suffers from his body's odd behavior.


Narration.

'_Sasuke's thoughts.'_

'_Sakura's thoughts.'_

'Speech.'

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing.

His mind was screaming at him to stop – to think it through; his feet relentlessly moved in the direction of Konoha.

'_What was wrong with him?'_

'_Why couldn't he control his body?'_

'_Why was he heading towards the village he wanted to destroy; the village that destroyed his clan?'_

He managed to mask his chakra when the tall gates were in view but he found himself suddenly stationary. His nose sifted through the array of scents that resided in this village.

'_Why was he wasting his time smelling the air?'_

The horrid stench of body odour mixed with ramen brought an image of an orange jumpsuit in mind, causing Sasuke to growl in annoyance.

Wait.

'_Growl?'_

Discarding the unfamiliar vibrations through his vocal chords, the Uchiha continued examining the different smells that tinged the air – choking on the vile odours that made themselves known, until a faint fragrance of peaches invaded his nostrils.

Without a second's hesitation, the missing nin stealthily slipped through the entrance in the direction of the fruity aroma; he vaguely wondered why his ex-teammate's shampoo was so appealing.

* * *

She had just finished washing her hair when she sensed a second presence in her house.

Quickly throwing on her shorts and sleeveless shirt, Sakura silently sneaked out of the bathroom into her own room; all her senses alert.

Facing the shelf, her hand slowly reached out to grasp the glinting kunai when an arm was wrapped around her waist and her back was pulled back flush against a man's sculpted chest.

"Don't bother." He whispered into her ear, smirking as the ghost of his breath on her neck caused the girl in his arms to stiffen.

'_Just who was this man?'_ Sakura couldn't prevent her thoughts from wondering to her ex-teammate whom she still harboured feelings for. Now that she thought about it, the man behind her did have a very similar dark chakra and the baritone of his voice…

"…Sasuke-kun?" He eagerly buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the glorious scent of her shampoo and growled deeply with desire. Her fragrance was much more appreciated than the foul body odours of unknown citizens.

'_What was he doing? STOP.'_

But like every other occasion that evening, his body refused to acknowledge his order and instead sighed in sheer pleasure from the alluring aroma. This was something he would never imagine himself doing, especially to his teammate!

'_Was he smelling her hair?' _

Sakura was frightened, to say the least. She was expecting a kunai embedded in her neck; or the red eyes of his sharingan. But definitely not this.

She didn't know this Sasuke.

'_How was she supposed to deal with him?'_

His silent murmuring of a fire jutsu brought the clueless kunoichi out of her reverie. '_This is it; this is where he would burn her to death.'_

She closed her eyes; focusing her chakra into her fists, Sakura was ready to deliver a swift uppercut to her opponent when a gentle warmth coursed through her body and her clumpy damp hair fell loosely around her face, dry and smooth. She became even more bewildered when she felt fingers tenderly run through her hair like a comb.

'_WHAT WAS HE DOING?' _

Sasuke could not believe his body's reaction to the kunoichi in his arms. What on earth possessed him to use a fire jutsu to **dry her hair **instead of burn her? He was mortified. The great Sasuke Uchiha – the only living member of his clan, was acting like a weak, lovesick puppy. And what's worse, considering who was the object of his affections; she'd probably take it the wrong way and imagine some false relationship conspiring between them.

His embarrassment intensified when he found his fingers submerged in the smooth texture of her hair. Fondling the long strands, he couldn't help but admit that her hair was quite soft…

'_Wait. WHAT?'_

If he could have, his eyes would have widened in disbelief. But since his brain apparently wasn't attached to the rest of his nervous system properly, his eyes were closed in contentment.

"Sasuke-kun." A stern voice interrupted his musings, "Let go of me now."

'_Gladly.' _"No, you're coming with me."

Sakura spun around with a chakra infused fist ready to collide with his jaw when–

"I'll destroy Konoha if you refuse."

She faltered.

He smirked.

She punched him anyway.

"As far as I am concerned, you were already planning on destroying Konoha in the first place." She called out, walking to the top of the stairs.

'_So she's not that stupid.'_

"In that case," Sasuke stood up from the bottom of the staircase he was sent tumbling down, "as long as your presence is with me, I will not destroy your precious village."

She trudged down the steps, taking two at a time, "I'd rather stay here. If my presence is so important to you, you wouldn't want to destroy this village while I'm here right?"

'_Hn. As if. You're nothing more than a–'_

"That's too bad." Both Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by the genuine disappointment in his voice, "I didn't want to force you,"

His eyes bled sharingan red; trapping her in the powers of the mangekyou.

Sasuke's body automatically held the kunoichi as she fell. Although he didn't know if that was against his will. However, his body did betray him once more when he planted his lips on the unconscious Sakura's forehead dotingly and disappeared with her body cradled into his chest, into the darkness of the night.

Completely unaware that she was actually awake the whole time.

* * *

Her inner self had managed to release Sakura from the control of the mangekyou sharingan; but it was out of sheer curiosity that influenced her to play along. Even if it meant leaving her village, whatever she could find out about Sasuke and his plans would be beneficial for Konoha.

She knew that she couldn't persuade him to come home anymore; that her love for him was never enough, so naturally she was astonished to find a pair of lips kissing her forehead and – to her dismay, couldn't tame her leaping heart.

Exhausted from the hospital shift in the day combined with the recent activities that followed; Sakura was thankful for learning to sleep with her eyes open and dozed off into slumber as her only love stole her away from her home.

* * *

During the whole journey to his hideout, Sasuke's mind was in shambles. Though he couldn't possibly fathom the idea of bringing the ex-fan girl into his lair, the rest of his body seemed too eager to bring her to his abode. It felt as though he was acting on some new kind of instincts.

The moment he entered Team Hebi's residence, he ignored the looks of curiosity and envy directed at himself and Sakura and retreated into the safety of his chambers. After gently settling the Konoha nin on his bed, Sasuke stripped himself down to his boxers and laid down beside her.

Ignoring the futile resistance in his brain, his arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her limp frame into his chest, burying his nose in her hair once again. Lying down beside this woman, feeling the warmth radiating off her small being; it was quite a change to his normal sleeping plans, but he didn't completely detest the idea, much to his chagrin.

He tried to imagine being stuck in this situation with any other female and inwardly shuddered. They'd have probably attempted to rape him on the spot, leading him to slice their throats, leaving their blood on his bed sheets. Although, the only reason why Sakura wasn't doing so herself was because she was unconscious, he wouldn't be surprised if she'd try to jump him like the rest of them when she awakened.

Sasuke spared a look at the said female, eyes absorbing every detail of her face and imprinting it into his mind with his sharingan (which he never realised he activated). Those emerald green eyes developed into a lighter jade, her baby fat declining over the years, giving her a more oval face shape.

He silently snorted, _'She still has a huge forehead.'_

With Sakura's body unintentionally within his possessive hold, Sasuke recalled the events that occurred earlier in the day…

* * *

_Flashback:_

_He was in the forest outside his hideout; hunting for their next meal when it happened._

"_Sasuke Uchiha…" an amused voice rang in said person's ears, "the remaining Uchiha,"_

_He whirled around to meet the owner of that voice with the glare of his mangekyou. However, instead of being trapped within the confinements of her own mind, she merely laughed._

"_You're as ruthless as they say! I haven't even given you a reason to attack me!"_

_He didn't dignify her words with an answer._

"_And just as talkative too."_

"_What do you want."_

"_No, the question is: what do __**you **__want?" the woman walked around the Uchiha, like a predator stalking their prey. "You've already completed your goal of revenge,"_

_He pondered on whether he should correct the stranger, seeing as his real enemy was Konoha. But he decided that the less he said, the quicker she'd leave him alone._

"_Oh but it didn't turn out so well for you did it? What a pity, your whole life was dedicated to those 2 goals–"_

"_One goal." He corrected harshly, _

"_Ah-ah-ah! Now how can you forget about your second goal?"_

_His second goal? Ahh, the restoration of his clan. He inwardly shuddered at the idea of having his own family; giving them the love they require; all the touchy-feely things that this Uchiha could not and would not ever engage himself in._

"_So it is true!" she mused to herself, loud enough for him to hear (although he was pretty sure that was the point), "he is incapable of having emotions…"_

_Sasuke snarled angrily. Incapable? Uchihas were incapable of nothing! He merely preferred not to show such emotions – they were a weakness. _

"_Well, I'll have to remedy that,"_

_As he prepared himself for her attack, the missing nin was taken by surprise when he felt the root of a neighbouring tree slowly curl itself around his leg; only managing to escape its grasp in the last moment._

_He leaped towards a branch of a tree and concealed himself behind the quivering leaves. His eyes were trained on the relaxed stance of the woman in the middle of the forest._

"_I see you."_

_He narrowly missed a kunai in his direction, only to have the weapon transform into the lady herself who plunged another kunai deep within his thigh, effectively paralyzing the injured leg and slowly spreading to nullify his entire nervous system._

"_What did you do to me?" he sneered, glaring at the culprit._

"_You mean what did I do __**for **__you?" the woman laughed half-heartedly, "I've simply… well actually it's not that simple at all, really!" She giggled in enthusiasm, "It requires the medical knowledge of only the most skilled medic-nins."_

"_Kabuto…" Sasuke spat out the name in disgust, that creepy white-haired psychopath was never a pleasant person to ask favours from._

"_Well, you could go to him." She placed her index finger on her lower lip, striking a thinking pose, "But I'm pretty sure you'll be headed elsewhere to find an even better medic,"_

_At the mention of a more successful medic, Sasuke was silently surprised. Kabuto was one of the most efficient in his profession. The only other to surpass him was the legendary Tsunade herself, but that lady was often abusing her alcohol. Besides, as far as he was concerned she was the current Hokage of Konoha. And he'd be damned if he had to go ther–_

"_Oh how ironic! You will be going home after all! To the one place you detest the most on Earth and into the arms of the one you despise the most." Sasuke frowned and was about to threaten her when he heard her softly mutter, "Although you never really despised her, did you?" and disappear with the wind._

_Sasuke wrecked his brain trying to figure out any capable medics in Konoha, and was frustrated when none came to mind. Bearing the attackers last words in mind, Sasuke tried to recall any person in that cursed village whom he hated which was impossible: he hated everyone._

_So instead he opted to imagine any people (who were still alive) whom he felt strongly towards in the years before he left to Orochimaru. Reluctantly, three particular ninjas appeared in his mind._

_And that's when his feet began moving._

* * *

**So I'm trying something new, I guess. This story could sprout off in many directions, to be honest. **

**And yes, you are not expected to understand what's happening at the moment. **

**But you are expected to...**

**REVIEW. **


End file.
